What Happened in Vegas
by LoveandLearn
Summary: What happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas... One shot, btw


She knew something was not right when she woke up with a pounding headache. It was confirmed when she opened her eyes to find herself wrapped in a pair of arms in a hotel room she could not remember checking into to. When she heard the person next to her stir, she pull herself out of his arms and sat up.

"Mark." she groaned tiredly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she tried to force herself out of bed. She figured she done it again. Slept with Mark.

He sat up and yawned, taking in every tiny detail about her. "Why do you have those cheap ass rings on your finger? Looks like something a six year old would buy from those quarter vending machine things in grocery stores." he replied dryly, bring her attention to the rings she could never recall seeing before.

Addison's eyes roamed from her left hand to his. "Why are you wearing a ring?" she shot back.

Mark looked down at his hand and the reached over her to grab the phone on the nightstand. He dialed zero and waited for an answer.

"Yeah, hi. Umm...could you tell me where I am?" he asked awkwardly before mumbling a thanks and hanging up. "Mrs. Sloan, the concierge of the Bellagio hotel greets you." he said robotically.

"Bellagio? As in the one in Vegas?" Addison asked herself.

"Mrs. Sloan?" Mark finally shouted two seconds later when he realized exactly what happen. "We are in Vegas, we are in the honeymoon suite of the Bellagio...We are married."

Addison didn't respond for a few minutes. She sat on the bed with her legs hanging off the side and her back to him. She finally turned to him and let out a sadistic laugh. "Wait until Bizzy finds out I fucked up again." was the only thing that came to her mind. All she could concentrate on was the fact that she had failed again.

"Addison..." he began soothingly but stopped when she got off the bed.

"What is wrong with me? I had a drunken wedding in Vegas! I don't even remember getting married, but I did because the marriage license is right there. And everyone is gonna judge you for marrying a slut so...oh my god, how did I get us into all of this?" she panicked while pacing in front of the bed, wrapped in thousand count sheets.

"You didn't get me into anything. We couldn't have gotten married if I didn't agree. Beside, it could be worse. You could be Bailey, or Yang...or worse Sydney. And I could be...Richard...or Derek. How much would it suck to wake up and find that you married your ex-husband?"

Addison laughed but stopped herself as soon as she realized she was suppose to be miserable. "It would suck if you were Richard. Finding myself naked next to the chief...I'd probably vomit on him once I realize what happen. And Derek...he'd never let me forget it."

* * *

Needless to say, things between them were very awkward. They didn't talk to one another during the flight home, they sat in an awkward silence during the drive to their hotel. And they did every possible to not run into one another on the way to work. They didn't come into contact until Mark saw Addison standing by the OR board in her scrubs.

He approach her from behind and placed a hand on her waist. "Morning, wife." he grinned.

"Mark..." she groaned. "Stop saying that. I don't want the news to spread. The last thing I need is another rumor about me going around here."

"But it won't be a rumor because it's true." he pointed out with a smart ass smirk.

"Unless they say that Dr. Sloan and Dr. Montgomery eloped in Vegas because they need a quickie wedding before anyone else found out she's pregnant." Addison answered, knowing that everyone would jump there.

"You make it sound like that would be the worst thing ever." Mark faked a hurt expression.

Addison rolled her eyes and walked away from him. That's when a nurse caught Mark's eye. But not just any nurse, it was nurse Debbie. The queen of the gossip squad. He watched closely as she quickly transferred the news to the person standing closest to her, aka, Derek. "Did you hear that Sloan and Montgomery got married in Vegas over the weekend because she's pregnant?" came the faint mumble and Mark knew things were about to get interesting.

During lunch, Mark sat down at a table where Addison was sitting alone. "Nothing like having lunch with the wife." he announced happily and watched her roll her eyes yet again. "So wife, how is your day so far?"

"I have a name, Mark. And my day was fine." she said softly while pushing her salad around the plastic take-out box it came in. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"I am your husband, you should be able to talk to me." Mark told her reassuringly. "No judgment or anything."

"You two are absolutely unbelievable." Derek said harshly as he approached their table. "You got pregnant and married him? We've been divorced for less than two months and you are already pregnant and remarried? That says a lot about the type of person you are." he spat.

Mark's first intention would have been to laugh, but that was old Mark. Grown up, married Mark was quickly there to step up in Addison's defense. "You had a girlfriend while you were married to her, you're one to judge." he scoffed dramatically.

"And the thing that gets me is the fact that you eloped in Vegas. Like you were so desperate to get it done so people won't think you're a whore for having a child out of wedlock." Derek continued on a roll with one insulting comment after the next.

"I'm not pregnant." Addison finally managed to tell him. "I did not get married because I wanted something to dignify a pregnancy. I got married because I felt like getting married."

Derek's lips curled into a smile. "You had a drunken Vegas wedding." he realized. "Dr. Sophisticated had a less than respectable evening that didn't end well."

"What makes you think she was drunk?" Mark jumped in quickly. "Maybe she really does love me. Maybe we really wanted to get married. We aren't like you and Meredith, we don't need constant attention. We could have been keeping our relationship private and we could have wanted a small wedding. We don't need a big reception, an expensive dress or hundreds of people. We aren't that superficial. The only people who needed to be there were there. That's me and her."

"Why do I find that so hard to believe?" Derek asked, looking skeptically from Mark to his former wife.

"Because you don't understand love. The only thing you've ever felt for a woman is lust. So I wouldn't even expect for you to know how we feel for each other." Mark answered him bitterly. "You wanna go eat in a Derek-free zone, Ads?"

She nodded her head softly and got up, covering her salad with it's lid. Mark took her hand and led her in a different direction, leaving Derek standing there and think whatever he wants.

"You didn't have to do that for me." Addison spoke in a low tone as he pulled out a chair for her to sit down at a isolate table in the doctors' lounge. "I know you're enjoying the husband act but...that's all any of this is, Mark."

"But it's not." Mark said beneath his breath. "Not to me, everything I said to Derek, I meant every word. I do love you and it isn't a fake love that will burn away. I've loved you since I first got to know you. I just couldn't say anything. But Addison, what I've been feeling for you...It's real love."

"I uhhh..." she stuttered.

"You don't have to say anything back. I don't mean to pressure you. In fact, I wasn't even going to tell you because I know you don't feel the same." he continued to mumble shyly.

"That makes all of this a little more complicated..."Addison said after a few seconds of silence. "What do you want to do? How do we handle all of this?"

"I want you to be happy. That's pretty much the only thing I ever want. And if that means that we have to get divorced and be on awkward terms from now on than I guess I will find a way to deal with it." Mark told her honestly. "So when you've got divorce papers just let me know."

"That is really sweet, Mark." Addison smiled. "But I need a little time before thinking about all of that. I need some time away from all of this so I can figure out what I want to do."

"Well...I'll be here when you decide and I'll support whatever decision you make." he assured with a shaky smile.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

"Where's your wife?" Derek teased when he saw Mark alone in line for the coffee cart. "Did she back out and leave your ass?"

Marked sighed, choosing to ignore his former best friend.

"Its been two weeks hasn't it?" Derek continued. "She just took off as I remember. She called the chief from some pay phone with a random area to tell him she would be gone until further notice. Not exactly something you'd except from the happy newlywed."

"Derek, do you ever get tired of these comment? Are you that amused by stupid cliche high school insults?" Mark asked in a tired and bored tone.

"No, but seeing how miserable you are does amuse me."

Another week went by and Mark still hadn't heard from Addison. He was fairly close to giving up any hope of ever seeing or hearing from her again. He thought he probably scared her off with his whole love confession. She was probably somewhere in Europe preparing to divorce him and move on with her life in a new place with new people.

Little did he know he was very wrong. That night he was lying in his hotel room watching some horrible made for TV movie. Since Addison had left, he felt nothing like himself. He didn't feel like spending his nights at Joe's, he wasn't very social anymore. All he wanted to do was lock himself in his hotel room and watch horrible movies to pass the time.

When he heard a knock at his door he groaned loudly. "Go away!" he called loudly, as if he was a dramatic, love-sick, teenage boy. "There is a 'do not disturb' sign on the door for a reason!"

"I really need to talk to you, Mark." he heard a familiar voice call back.

For a second he thought he was imagining it but decided to get up and open the door anyway. As soon as he cracked the door open, he saw her standing there and felt his heart begin to pound in his chest. He didn't say anything, just stood in front of the door in his boxer and looked at her.

"I didn't expect you to be home on Saturday night." she admitted softly. "But I figured it was worth a shot. I didn't wanna go to my room and be all alone in there...I need someone with me. I like having someone there with me."

"What are you talking about Addison?" Mark asked in anger. "You take off and leave, you don't tell anyone you're going. You call the chief from no where for a leave of absence and never bother to call again. You left me hanging! I had no idea what was going on? And now you're back and you need me?"

"I went to Honduras."

"That's great. While you were on some beach in a tiny bikini I was here worried out of my mind. But I hope you had fun, I'm sure having fun at some five star resort is hard but I hope you tried."

"I wasn't at a resort on the beach in a tiny bikini. I needed to get away from here so I contacted Doctors Without Borders and got sent there. It was crazy, Mark. There was this one kid who died of a fever. Can you imagine that happening in America? His parents didn't get him to the clinic in time, he died like 10 minutes after coming in. And I saw this woman who had stage four cervical cancer while four months pregnant and she had no one to take care of her. She died by herself, no friends, no family..."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" he interrupted the rest of her story.

"Because it gave me a sense of clarity. I realize how lucky I am to have someone like you to love me." she answered. "And that got me thinking about how I feel about you..."

"Glad dying people remind you of me." he mumbled bitterly.

"They didn't remind me of you..." she assured. "I couldn't get you off my mind in the first place. I was just thinking about everything we've been through. All those times in med school... I kind of fell in love with you back then, Mark. But I was with Derek and leaving him for you would have been wrong...Those feelings never went away. I just did a better job of ignoring them."

"We shouldn't be having this conversation with you standing in the hall..." he said as he reached out to pull her in and close the door behind her. He gestured for her to sit on the bed and stood in front of her with his arms crossed over his bare chest. "You were saying?"

"I'm saying that I can't ignore my feelings anymore and that I love you too..."

"Really?" he asked unbelievably.

Addison nodded her head slowly, looking up at him and expecting to hear that he changed his mind about her and moved on. So she spoke up, "But if you don't feel the same anymore than you don't have to force yourself. We can have the marriage annulled..."

Mark's eyes grew wider before he shook his head and answered, "No! I still feel the same, I wanna try this out.. It could be really fun."

"Are you sure?" she asked with a smile growing on her face.

"I'm positive." he assured. "No sense in paying for two rooms, you could bring your stuff in here. I've heard married people share a room with one bed... that might be interesting to try out. And maybe we can even go on a honeymoon...except this time we'll go together and we will stay in some five star hotel where you can lie on the beach in a tiny bikini."

"I'd love that." she grinned. "But I have something else to tell you so..."

"Let me guess? You want new rings and you want them to cost more than a quarter?" he asked with a smirk.

She began shaking her head but stopped. "Now that you mention it... it wouldn't hurt. But that's not what I wanted to tell you. There's something else I discovered with I was in Honduras."

"And that would be?" Mark asked with a brow slightly raised.

"Apparently consummating our drunken Vegas wedding has results in a very unexpected pregnancy." she answered in a whisper, her eyes looking to him without knowing what sort of response she should expect.

For a few seconds Mark didn't move. He stood by the bed without being able to take his eyes off her her. Once he was able to process it, he leaned in and placed a loving kiss over Addison's lips. "Who would have ever thought that a crazy night in some sleazy Vegas chapel would end up like this?" he asked rhetorically.

* * *

I wrote this whole thing on my iPhone and that is NOT easy. Making a typo is too easy with that thing. My dad once called me right before class was finished. I ignored his called and text him trying to saying, "I need a sec and Ill call you back." but auto-corrected decided to change 'sec' to 'sex' as I sent the message. Two seconds later I got a very angry phone call and had a lot explaining to do.

Don't forget to Review ;D


End file.
